<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by ChloeGreen1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858194">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998'>ChloeGreen1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I swear some of these will be more angsty, M/M, all of my kuroken fics are for jess tbh, bc her faves, but for now its softness hours again, i think so, like tomorrow, more christmas softness???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Kuroo comes home in need of a cuddle and a hot drink, Kenma is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey! Welcome to day four of Christmas Chronicles of 2020, I can't quite believe we're on day four already to be honest. December is going so fast pls slow down. </p><p>Anyway, here we have some very soft and beautiful KuroKen and I really really hope you enjoy because we have some angsty stuff coming for tomorrow's fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma came back to what seemed like an empty and dark apartment which he felt was unusual. Normally Kuroo was home before him and chatting away to Bokuto either over Facetime or just a normal phone call. But, the living room was deadly silent and the only light seemed to be filtering in from the street lamps outside of their shared apartment. He felt a small curl of worry in his stomach as he looked at his phone again but the only notifications he had was one from one of the people he'd just had a meeting with about a sponsorship, a text from Hinata about the Olympics and a final one from Akaashi. He let out a small thoughtful noise before kicking off his shoes and heading into their bedroom where there was a Kuroo shaped lump on the bed, only being illuminated by his phone screen.</p><p>"Kuroo, what are you doing?" Kenma asked shuffling into the room. Kuroo was still laid on their bed in his work clothes, suit now suitably creased from the bedsheets that he was laid across.</p><p>"Sending emails."</p><p>"But you've finished work for the week," Kenma was now actively confused, as soon as Kuroo got home on Friday's, he normally shut off his work phone, got changed straight away and was loudly shouting to Bokuto about the video game they were engrossed in. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Kuroo replied almost bluntly, shocking Kenma. Kuroo was hardly ever blunt especially towards him even when they had a small squabble about something stupid. Kuroo always had a happy tone running through his voice unless something was really upsetting him.</p><p>Kenma sat on the edge of their bed and grabbed Kuroo's phone from him. The small shot of anger in Kuroo's expression was something Kenma almost never saw, he could count the times he'd seen that look on one hand, mostly when sleezy guys tried to hit on Kenma in the very few times they ended up at a bar or something to celebrate or be out with their friends, that look had never ever been directed at Kenma before. "Kuroo, tell me what's wrong. There's clearly something wrong. And, neither of us are leaving this room until you tell me, I want to help you so please tell me what's upsetting you so much."</p><p>Kuroo hastily rubbed away the tear that he'd let fall onto his cheek so Kenma wouldn't notice he'd started crying but Kenma did, of course.</p><p>"Kuroo," he said, much softer, resting his hand on his cheek. "What's up Kuroo?"</p><p>"It's just been a hard day is all, I've had a lot of clients tell me that I'm doing my job wrong and then my train got delayed and it's just been a bit of a shit one to be honest kitten. I'm not mad at you and I'm actually glad you took my phone away I'm just tired." Kenma smiled very softly at his boyfriend and shut the phone off that was in his hand before kissing the taller man's forehead.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had a bad day, is there anything I can do?"</p><p>"Just, just don't go anywhere, okay?"</p><p>"Of course. Want to order takeout and watch some shit movies?"</p><p>"That sounds like the best evening plan we've ever had," Kuroo laughed gently, the rest of his tears drying to his cheeks.</p><p>Before Kenma could get up, Kuroo rested his head in the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around the smaller man gently. Kenma got over the surprise of the sudden cuddle quickly and replicated the other's actions. He ran his fingers gently through Kuroo's hair before pulling away and pressing a small kiss to his lips. "I'll go and order some food okay? Why don't you get yourself changed and then we can have a relaxed evening."</p><p>"I needed this, thanks babe," Kuroo whispered halfway through their third movie of the night, their takeaway had been consumed a couple hours ago and since, they'd just been laid up on the couch, Kuroo laying with his head in Kenma's lap as Kenma ran his fingers through Kuroo's hair softly and trying not to fall asleep.</p><p>"Anything for you Kuroo, even if it is these shit movies, honestly how did these get made?" Kenma grumbled to himself, trying to hold back at yawn as the couple of screen kissed and made up for the third time in the two hour runtime.</p><p>"They are definitely something, I'll give them that," Kuroo laughed loudly and it made Kenma smile to himself, Kuroo was finally laughing again which meant that he was back to feeling himself which is all Kenma had wanted for him. "But, honestly, how can you break up and make up three times within a two hour movie, like girl, he ain't the man for you."</p><p>"That's for sure." Kenma replied sleepily, letting his eyes close before Kuroo's loud ringtone filled their living room. "Tell Bokuto to go away," Kenma moaned, seeing the name flash up on Kuroo's phone.</p><p>"Now Kenma, is that anyway to treat one of our best friends?" Kuroo smirked, swiping across before Bokuto's voice seemed to fill their entire house. "Bo, honestly, lower your voice," Kuroo laughed, entwining his fingers with Kenma's free hand. "Now, what do you want?"</p><p>To Kenma, it felt like Kuroo was on the phone forever as he text Akaashi back and forth about the two of them but in reality, it was probably about fifteen minutes before Kuroo was finally hanging up and Kenma was texting Akaashi goodnight. "I love Bo I really do Kuroo but sometimes, that man is so loud it gives me a headache."</p><p>"I know but he means well." Kuroo replied, finally getting up from his position on the couch, making Kenma realise how numb his legs had gone from Kuroo laying on them for the better part of six hours. "I don't know about you but I am now exhaus," Kuroo started to say before something out of the window caught his eye. "KENMA, IT'S SNOWING!" He shouted, running up to the window.</p><p>Kenma slowly followed behind, looking out at the soft blanket of snow that was now covering the street below them, it glistened in the light of the street lamps.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Kenma breathed, watching as the snowflakes seem to fall thicker and faster.</p><p>"Like you," Kuroo said, winking as Kenma's cheeks heated up quickly.</p><p>"Shut up," Kenma mumbled, turning away from the window.</p><p>"Oh Kenma, you know it's true."</p><p>"You're the beautiful one," Kenma mumbled to himself as he walked over to their now pitch black kitchen, flicking on a light as he went.</p><p>It had become a tradition for the two of them over the last ten years they'd been together, every time it snowed, they drank hot chocolate together and sat under a blanket on the balcony as they watched it fall for ten or so minutes before Kenma started to complain it was too cold. But, it was truly one of Kenma's favourite things that they had developed as a couple. Just watching the snow fall and drinking his favourite drink with his favourite person in the world.</p><p>"Go and get the blankets whilst I make the chocolate." Kuroo sent him a mock salute and a wink before opening the door to the balcony. The chill out the outside hit Kenma almost immediately, sending goosebumps up his arms but he didn't mind, he actually welcomed it, seeing the smile that was now across Kuroo's face as he gathered the blankets and headed outside. Kenma would do anything to see Kuroo smile like that every single day of their lives.</p><p>"The snow truly is beautiful especially when it's untouched like this," Kuroo whispered, his eyes watching a bird on the building opposite theirs pecking at the snow. "It just reminds me that the best season is on the horizon and I swear, I found the best present for you this year Kenma."</p><p>"Hmm," Kenma mumbled softly, just listening to Kuroo's rant as he rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed, his empty hot chocolate mug forgotten at his side.</p><p>"I love you Kenma."</p><p>"I love you too Kuroo," Kenma replied, looking up at his boyfriend. He wanted to screenshot this moment in his mind, something about this was just his favourite time the two of them had ever done this and he would happily stay in this moment forever even though he could feel the cold seeping into his bones.</p><p>"Come on, you're cold, lets go inside," Kuroo said, pressing a soft kiss to Kenma's forehead. He reached down and lifted Kenma bridal style into his arms, normally Kenma complained but he just rested his head against Kuroo's chest and let him carry him towards their bedroom. Kuroo rushed out to close the balcony door before curling up next to his boyfriend and before they knew it, they were both asleep curled in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we have it! Day four completely already!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed these lads in their natural habitat. This ended up softer than I expected but also is one of my favourite ones so far! As always, this is dedicated to Jess because they are her #1 ship and she really is the ones that keeps me going so,,,,, love you bro.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you'll join me for tomorrow's BokuAku fic with a struggling Bokuto. But, until then I hope you have a good day!</p><p>Thank you for reading x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>